EdGeorgenCody as "Thomas" (Return to the Island)
14:27 EdGeorgenCody 64024551@gateway/web/freenode/ip.100.2.69.81 has joined #enthusiastic 14:27 Alright here I go 14:27 Name: Thomas Stafford Age: 16 Gender: Male Label: The Over-Excitable Journalist Role: Comic Relief/Protagonist Biography: Thomas is a junior journalist who aspires to get a good scoop of what being on reality TV is like. He's friendly, hyper (if not a tad unintelligent) and just wants to become friends with everybody. His main downside is his uncontrollable journalistic urges, asking strange questions out of nowhere (w 14:27 lfriend 14:28 Do I just do the scene? 14:28 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, Ed. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 14:28 EdGeorgenCody (username) 14:28 Thomas (character) 14:28 <@numbuhthreefan> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:29 Got it 14:29 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:29 Alright 14:29 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:29 No not really 14:29 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:30 No (maybe a one-sided attraction tho) 14:30 <@numbuhthreefan> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 14:30 The Over-Excitable Journalist and their role is Hero 14:30 <@numbuhthreefan> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Heather. Please begin. 14:30 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Heather3 14:30 Hello, Heather! 14:31 <@Heather3> Hey, what do you want? 14:31 So, I was just wondering about you winning TDWT; how satisfying was it to knee Alejandro where it hurts? 14:31 Or how about LIndsay's little tirade in TDI, how did you feel about that? 14:32 Because I remember reading in an article that you where absolutely livid afterwards! 14:32 Of course, I wrote the article, but still 14:32 Oh..um sorry 14:33 I got a bit carried away there now didn't I, Heather 14:33 <@Heather3> Well, I always knew I could beat Alejandro and as for Lindsay. I felt insulted... 14:33 Alright, just let me write that down... 14:33 <@Heather3> NO! 14:33 <@Heather3> WHY ARE YOU WRITING THAT DOWN? 14:34 I'm a journalist, my dear Heather. 14:34 I'm always trying to get a scoop. 14:34 I can see it now; Heather: Behind the Scenes of TDI 14:34 It'll be brilliant!! 14:34 <@Heather3> Ok, do what you want! Just DON'T make me look like an idiot. 14:35 Sure, sure. Whatever you say *writes something down in notepad* 14:35 <@Heather3> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 14:35 Thank you 14:35 EdGeorgenCody 64024551@gateway/web/freenode/ip.100.2.69.81 has left #enthusiastic [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions